Laparoscopy is a minimally invasive surgical procedure that utilizes a small tubular camera (laparoscope) to view abdominal and pelvic organs. During laparoscopy, devices called “trocars” are used to puncture the abdominal wall and provide access channels for the camera and thin laparoscopic surgical instruments. Since smaller incisions are made during these procedures, there is less patient trauma and reduced hospitalization. As a result, laparoscopy continues to grow in popularity.
A trocar assembly generally includes two major components, an obturator and a cannula. The obturator typically includes an elongate body having a sharpened distal tip. The sharp distal tip pierces and cuts the tissue forming the body wall. The cannula generally has a cylindrical configuration and a seal-valve housing. As the trocar is pushed or otherwise moved through the body wall, the sharp distal tip of the obturator functions to cut the tissue and provide an opening for the trocar. Once the trocar is operatively positioned, the obturator can be removed leaving the cannula to provide working access into the body cavity. For example, a laparoscope may be inserted through the cannula to view the body cavity or surgical instruments may be inserted through the cannula to perform ligations or other procedures.
The use of cannulas in laparoscopic surgery is well known. Once initial access to the abdominal cavity is attained, it is filled with carbon dioxide gas to allow for optimal viewing with the laparoscope and room for instrument manipulation. The cannula, which maintains the incision open to receive surgical instruments, must have a sealing mechanism that prevents or limits the escape of the gas when instruments of various diameters are inside. A valve mechanism prevents the escape of gas when instruments are removed from the cannula.
During the surgical procedure, it is desirable to secure or anchor the cannula position inside the incision (e.g., fascia) or in the skin to prevent movement of the cannula relative to the abdominal wall, and to prevent the cannula from slipping out of the incision, causing loss of insufflation pressure from the abdominal cavity. The present invention provides a novel cannula anchor assembly that overcomes deficiencies currently known in the art.